


[Podfic] Terra Incognita by wendymr

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b><br/><i>The two of them have always been more effective together than apart.</i><br/><b>Warning:</b> This podfic contains references and descriptions through much of the story to physical and sexual violence against women, and one 'live action' scene containing threat of violence, all in the context of criminal acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Terra Incognita by wendymr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Terra Incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760904) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



> I recorded this podfic nearly 6 months ago, then had myself a moment and never posted it. 
> 
> So, six months late, thank you to wendymr for requesting that I record this for the wonderful uniquepov. Sorry it took so long for me to post it publicly!
> 
> To uniquepov, the gift notification probably looks more exciting than it is, seeing as you've had this podfic in your hands for months now, but this is just a reminder that it was made with lots of love for you and is a gift from wendymr (and of course, myself). ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/terra_incognita.mp3)

## Length:

04:29:05 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/terra_incognita-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 135.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/terra_incognita-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 261.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
